


the cute blonde next door

by winrina



Category: Aespa (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Girl next door, aeri bff, brief mention of jeongyeon taeyeon and ningning, hopeless lesbian jimin, jeongyeon is jimin’s older sister, jimin tryin sO HARD not to be a pervert, oopsie lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winrina/pseuds/winrina
Summary: when jimin goes over to aeri’s new house she notices a blonde girl through the window next door. she thinks this girl’s real cute. jimin finds herself going over to aeri’s house quite often to catch glimpses of this cute girl through the window.
Relationships: Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58





	the cute blonde next door

**Author's Note:**

> may or may have not got insipired by tswift’s you belong w me music video smh

Jimin and Aeri have been the best of friends since they were in diapers. They went through their ups and downs together, went through that awkward phase together, and just overall, done some crazy shit together.

The best thing about being best friends with Aeri is that she lived just two houses down the street from Jimin. They would hang out everyday and have sleepovers every weekend, it was amazing. They practically lived at each other's houses.

But, that had to end when they were Juniors in high school. Aeri was moving. Not moving schools or moving to a different country, but just moving farther away from Jimin. She shouldn't even be sad about it because she'll still see her every day in school but it's just weird not to walk not even for a minute to reach Aeri. Now, she has to drive ten minutes. Thank god she has her license or else she'd be in deep shit waiting for her parents to drop her off.

Her sister's not an option either. Jeongyeon is probably doing some weird ass shit with her girlfriend so she's rarely available.

It's currently spring break and Aeri just finished moving into her new house, which is definitely bigger and better than her old one. Jimin just finished all her work and decided to go over for the very first time to see the new place.

The house was in a pretty neighborhood. It was a big house with a big backyard and even had a pool in the back! It was so amazing to the point where Jimin declared that she'd be here more than her own house.

She walked up to the front door and pressed the doorbell. Aeri's old house didn't have a doorbell, you had to knock. She heard footsteps approaching the front door and then heard unlocking.

When Aeri opened the door, Jimin could see the excitement written all over her face.

"Jimin!" she exclaimed, "Come in, oh my god, come in."

Jimin stepped in and her mouth was agape. It was even more beautiful inside, even though there wasn't much since Aeri's family was still unpacking.

"What do you think?" Aeri quirked up.

"It's... It's so pretty," Jimin said in awe, "It's gonna look hella wicked once you're all done unpacking."

"Oh, totally," Aeri then grabbed Jimin's hand, "Ooh! Lemme show you my bedroom!"

"Lead the way," Jimin giggled. Aeri practically dragged her up the stairs and into her bedroom. It was humongous compared to her old room and her closet was probably the size of Jimin's current bedroom.

"Holy fuck," Jimin breathed out, "This is so sick!"

"Right!" Aeri exclaimed, "Totally worth the ten minute drive, right?"

"Definitely," Jimin snickered.

She walked over to the window and was in awe of the view. As she was admiring the view, her eyes landed on a girl. A girl next door with her bedroom window just across from Aeri's. The first thing Jimin thought of was how beautiful this girl is.

Seriously, she's never seen anyone more prettier in her life.

She had beautiful curled blonde hair with the tips dyed a light blue. Her bedroom looked like you can find it on Pinterest. It was every teenage girl's dream bedroom.

As she kept on staring like a creep, she saw the girl grip onto the hem of her shirt and lifted it. Jimin's eyes widened as she quickly looked at a tree instead.

_Holy fuck balls..._

Jimin glanced at the window and saw that the girl was still in her bra. She mentally cursed as she saw the girl walk over to her window to, presumably, close it. She ducked down as quick as she can, hopefully to not get caught.

Aeri turned around from unpacking her box filled with clothes.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Jimin began to sweat, "Uh, nothing, nope. Don't mind me, just hanging around."

Aeri was a bit skeptical but shrugged it off and continued to unpack. Jimin squeezed her eyes shut before she turned around and slowly ascended to see if the girl was still there. She let out a big sigh to see that the curtain was closed.

_Phew._

—

The second time Jimin came over was two days after she first came over

She asked to do homework with Aeri. The truth is, she despises homework. She never does it. So when she asked Aeri to do it together, Aeri obviously knew something was up.

The two were chilling on Aeri’s bed doing trigonometry, Aeri sitting crisscrossed and Jimin laying on her stomach.

“I’m still suspicious of you asking to do homework with me,” Aeri spoke up, “You never ever do your shit.”

Jimin shrugged as she continued working.

“Did you ask to come over because of the new house?” Aeri raised her eyebrow.

“Would you be mad if I said yes?” Jimin lied, obviously not saying, “No, I’m here to steal glances of the cute blonde chick next door.” instead.

“Nope, not really,” Aeri answered truthfully, “I don’t blame you.”

“I’m gonna get up to stretch,” Jimin said, “I’ve been laying down for a while.”

Aeri nodded as she tried to figure out the answer to a problem.

Jimin waltzed over to the window to ‘stretch’. She peeked through the window and saw the cute girl dancing around in her room with earbuds in. Jimin smiled a bit to herself.

_She’s so adorable, what the hell._

As she was staring at the girl dreamily with a creepy smile, she didn’t realize the girl met her eyes for a split second. Panicking, Jimin jumped onto the bed to get away from the window, which ended up her crinkling her and Aeri’s worksheets.

“Jimin, what the hell?!” Aeri yelped, “You just fucked up our worksheets!”

Jimin didn’t care, she just got caught by the cute girl. She probably seemed like a total creep to her.

—

Jimin came over a lot more than the last time. This was probably the seventh time she came.

She hasn’t stole any glances at the girl ever since that time because she closed Aeri’s curtains.

She was hoping that the girl forgot who she was because she was still so fucking embarrassed when she got caught.

Jimin came over uninvited because she just didn’t give a flying shit.

When Aeri answered the door, she sighed.

“What do you want, Jimin?” She asked.

Jimin rolled her eyes, “Hello to you, too, bitch.”

Aeri stepped aside to let Jimin into her house. The boxes were slowly getting unpacked and the house was becoming more homier. Aeri’s room was coming together well. All she had to get was a new dresser and then her room would be finished.

Once she got inside Aeri’s room, she immediately ran to the window to see if the cute girl was there. She opened the curtains and checked.

She wasn’t.   


She sighed, a little too loudly then she intended to.

”What are you sighing about over there?” Aeri asked as she came over to the window next to Jimin.

”I- Nothing,” Jimin shook her head as she walked back to the bed.

”Were you trying to stare at the girl next door?” Aeri’s eyebrows raised as she turned to face Jimin.

Jimin’s eyes widened, “N-No! I... I don’t know what you’re talking about. What girl-? I don’t know anything about a girl...”

Aeri began to smirk, “Yes, you were! Is that you came over so fucking often? To stare at the girl next door like a motherfucking creep?”

Jimin avoided Aeri’s gaze as she stared at the carpet on the floor, “N-No...”

Aeri tilted her head with an eyebrow raised. Jimin peeked up and met her eyes. She sighed and laid back down.

”...Okay, maybe.”

Aeri began laughing as she sat on her bed. Jimin buried her head into Aeri’s comforter.

”You’re so hopeless,” Aeri shook her head, “A hopeless lesbian.”

Jimin raised her head and glared at Aeri. The latter just shrugged and smiled cheekily.

”Not. Funny.”

”Why don’t you go over there and ask her out, or something?” Aeri suggested.

”Are you fucking insane?” Jimin chuckled plainly, “There’s no way I can go over there. And if I did, what the fuck would I say?”

”Hey, I’ve been staring at you through my friend’s window and thought you were cute and shit, let me take you out.”

She turned back to Aeri, “Like, no! No, no, no.”

Aeri giggled, “Whatever you say, Jimin.”

Jimin sighed as she stared at the ceiling. A few minutes later, the doorbell rung. The two perked up at the sound and looked at each other.

“Can you get it?” Aeri asked.

Jimin narrowed her eyes, “Aeri. This is your house.”

”Yeah. So, can you get it?”

Jimin rolled her eyes, “Fine. Fucking hell.”

Jimin got up and jogged downstairs. Aeri’s parents weren’t home either so it was just the two of them. She approached the front door and panted a little before opening the door.

When she opened, she choked on her saliva subtly. The person at the door was the last person she expected. Honestly, what was she even expecting? She doesn’t even live here.

”Hello!”

It was the girl. The cute blonde girl next door.

“O-Oh, uh, hi,” Jimin stuttered. She looked down and saw the girl was holding a plate of cookies.

”I live next door and forgot to greet you guys earlier. Here’s a plate of cookies that my sister, Taeyeon, my friend, Yizhuo, and I made for you guys,” She handed Jimin the plate, “As a welcome to the neighborhood.”

_Lord, even her voice is pretty._

“Oh, um,” Jimin cleared her throat, “I... I’m not a resident here actually. I’m a friend of a resident that’s a little lazy to come down and answer the door.”

The girl chuckled, “That’s okay. You can have one, too.”

Jimin blushed, “Thank you.”

”I take it you’ll be here often so I’ll see you around, right?” The girl asked.

”Y-Yeah, for sure, yeah,” Jimin stammered, mentally cursing herself for doing so.

The girl smiled and it was such a beautiful sight for Jimin.

”Cool. Have a good day!”

”Uh, you too!” Jimin exclaimed. The girl smiled and walked back to her house.

Jimin closed the door and tightened the grip of the plate of cookies as she caught her breath.

”Told you. Hopeless.”

Jimin squeaked as she saw Aeri standing on the steps with a slight smirk.

”Hey! W-Were you watching the whole time?” 

“Yep,” Aeri giggled as she walked over to take the plate, “I was trying so hard not to laugh at you. You looked like a deer in headlights.”

Jimin lightly punched Aeri on the arm. 

“Ugh, it isn’t funny,” Jimin groaned, “She was the last person I’d expect to be on the other side of that door.”

Aeri chuckled as she took a bite of a cookie, humming at the deliciousness.

—

After being over for a couple hours, Jimin decided it was time to head home. She bid her goodbyes to Aeri before closing the door behind her.

As she walked down the driveway to her car, she heard someone yelling.

”Wait!”

She turned around and saw her. The girl. Running towards her from her yard. Once the girl came up to her, she was panting, trying to catch her breath.

Jimin began to sweat again as she was wondering why the hell the cute girl was standing in front of her now.

”Oh, uhm, hi again,” Jimin greeted awkwardly.

”Hey,” The girl panted, “Sorry for coming so suddenly, but I had to catch you before you left.”

She stood up straighter as she stopped panting, “You see, I actually saw you before.”

Jimin widened her eyes, feeling embarrassed all over again.

”O-Oh... Is that so..?”

The girl chuckled and nodded, “I caught you staring at me that one time.”

_Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck._

Jimin laughed awkwardly as she rubbed the nape of her neck.

”Ah... r-right, about that, I’m so sor-“

”Don’t apologize,” The girl cut in, “There’s no need to. I, uh,” She fidgeted a bit, “I thought you were cute.”

Jimin internally screamed, “M-Me?”

”Yes, you,” The girl laughed, “I tried to see if you were over this week by looking at your friend’s window but her curtains were always closed.”

_Oh, shit._

”Really?”

The girl nodded, “I came over today, actually, to see if I could catch you. I saw that you were here today so I came over.”

Jimin’s palms began to sweat. Was this really happening? She wasn’t daydreaming now, right?

”So, here I am, again,” The girl sighed, “I was hoping to get your number?”

Jimin’s eyes widened as she took out her phone from her back pocket and handed it to her.

”Y-You can just type yours into mine,” She suggested.

The girl smiled, “Okay.”

She took Jimin’s phone and made herself a new contact. Jimin turned around and subtly pinched herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. She winced a bit when she realized this was real life.

“Here you go,” The girl said sweetly, “I’ll make sure to call you sometime...?”

“Jimin. My name is Jimin.”

”Alright, I’ll make sure to call you sometime, Jimin,” The girl said with a smile before walking back to her house.

Jimin looked down at her phone to check the girl’s contact.

_Minjeong._

The cute blonde girl next door, _Minjeong_ , just gave her her number.

What a day.

**Author's Note:**

> winter calling karina “baby” and “babe” is my kryptonite


End file.
